Why Did You Leave Me?
by Daras
Summary: After a month of the original story,someone risk its life for the sake of Mikan Sakura.And who's visitin' her?,is it Reo again or is it her granpa or someone that is her relatives?Who will died?READ AND PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!
1. Natsume's Last Mission

-  
Alice Academy-1-Natsume Last Mission 

All characters potrayed in this fanfic are copyrights of Daras

Daras's Speech:-

I finally done typing a Story about Mikan Sakura.So I put many original characters and a few main characters that made by Daras from this story.I hope you all excited to read this.GOOD LUCK READING THIS WONDERFUL STORY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mikan's New Room **Day 1** **Morning**

"Huh,"Mikan sigh."I finally get a nice quality room,"She said.Suddenly she heard aloud knocked on her door."Hmmm who could be this time?,"she said to herself."It is me,Ruka,"He explained that he was there.Mikan opened the door and saw that Ruka's face was paled."What happen to you?,"she asked him."You remembered Persona?,"He asked with a tone and didn't answered Mikan's question."Yeah,Why?,"She felt like something bad had happen."Follow me to the second store!,"He commened and then pulled Mikan's right hand."Why...!!!?,"She yelld to him.

At Classroom B

"Hotaru where's Mikan,Ruka and Natsume?,"Asked Nonoko to Hotaru."How should I now,"She spoke quietly.Suddenly Sumire join their conversation,"Hey,I heard that Mikan got a new room,huh?"."Yeah,why do you care?,"She answered and asked quietly again."Huh,so now Mikan get two star class,huh?,"."Why do you bother?,"She asked within her anger was rising."Hey Mikan is...,"Sumire didn't finish her dialog then Hotaru shot her with her new idiot gun. And then Hotaru explained how she made that thing to us,"Experiment 1011,called 'CARE GUN'it will shoot someone that care about its enemy.I made it yesterday."

At Second Store

Mikan and Ruka finally got there in time.When they arrived, Ruka quickly sneak to the key hole of the door and saw Natsume and Hiro were been made slaves to Persona but Hiro was a main slave who has the alice to control time but now Persona had put a mask that look like a black cat. Ruka quickly turn the door knob but it was locked.Persona heard the door knob rettle a little as Ruka tried to open the door.Then Persona opened the door slowly like a haunted quickly shouted,"NO...NO...O..O"."Natsume,Hiro?Why are you here?,"asked Mikan with confusion."Run Ru..k Mi...k,"commened Natsume Slowly and stutter to Mikan and Ruka.  
"Why you do this to me...?"comment Ruka avoiding his best friend commened."Run you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Natsume while Hiro was relaxing while Persona hear their conversation."STOP!!"commened Persona to shut up."If you want your best friend to be safe,then leave them,"said Persona."NEVER!!"shouted Ruka again."Don't worry about Natsume and Hiro b'cause this is their last mission,ok,"said Persona."You promise,"said Mikan to Persona."I promise,"said Persona.Mikan and Ruka left the Second Store and went to their classroom.

At classroom B

Mikan and Ruka sneak into their classroom."Eeeeh,"the door noised.Suddenly Sumire quickly asked Ruka,"Where's Natsume"."I'm tired,leave me alone,"Ruka didn't answered Sumire question.After that,Narumi entered the classroom B."Ok,class I will check who didn't come to class today."

"Hotaru Imai"  
"Here" "Mikan Sakura"  
"Here"  
"Yome Kokoro"  
"Here"  
Narumi continued to call his students'name and then,"Natsume Hyuuga"called Narumi."Where's Natsume?"asked Narumi to his student."And where's Hiro Moesaki,"asked Narumi again to his student."We don't know teacher,"answered Nonoko and Anna at the same time."Hmmm... I know what are they doing now,"He hmmed and then explained to himself."Ok class lets begin our lesson,"said Narumi to his student.After two hour of lesson,the bell rang that's mean it recess.

At the canteen **Afternoon**

"Hey,Ruka what are you gonna eat?"asked Mikan to was blushing when he wanted to answered."Ummm...I'll eat bread potatoes and three carrots for my rabbit".Natsume was there,he saw Ruka's movement every step by step.He was jealous of Ruka because he got all atention from Mikan.Natsume love Mikan so deeply but he tried to cover it by been seeing others.Natsume was gonna jump for suprise for Ruka but he can't stand of his own feeling so he hide at the tree called 'Fin'.

At the tree 'Fin'

Mikan was lost that time,so she run for hurry,then she accidentally knocked a tree called 'Fin' that Natsume rest on.Suddenly Natsume voice come out,"Hey little girl,why you here?"He asked quickly within his anger."I'm lost again,"Mikan answered with her worries because she afraid that she'll be late again."Hey Natsume what's your last mission that Persona gave?"asked Mikan next."Non of your bisnuess,"Natsume answered.Actually Natsume last mission is he has to find Mikan's family.The mission was a complete success.Mikan's mother's name is Azumi Yuka,her power is a special alice the same as her daughter,Mikan Sakura.

"Hey little girl,"Natsume slowly tell the truth eversince."Yeah,what?"Mikan answered with confusion."Umm,"He was nervous to tell the truth.He tried to cover,"Your face like a pineapple"."Your face like an apple,"Mikan teased back.

At classroom B

"Ok,all students tomorrow we will have the anual Alice dance ,"The Enoucement suddenly sounds.All the student at the academy were shocked. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daras's Speech:- Is it best?You all didn't read the second episode.The second one is the best. SEE YA!

I'm sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong.


	2. Who Will Be My Dance Partner

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Alice Academy-2-Who Will Be My Partner 

All characters potrayed in this fanfic are copyrights of Daras. Daras's Speech:- Wow I didn't notice that Natsume deeply in love with Mikan.So now read the next episode.I've already done typing.GOOD LUCK READING THIS WONDERFUL STORY. -

At Mikan's New Room _Day 1_ **Night **

"Gee,who will be my dance partner this time?"Mikan asked herself.She's confuse about the Alice dance.This time there would be an alice king and queen."Hmmm,I'll think I'll have to decide later.B'cause I have much time to think,"She hmmed and then explained.Half hour later,she's getting bored."I think I'll go have a fresh walk,"She said to herself. At The Hallway At the Hallway,she suddenly saw Natsume was there.She walked closer to him."Hey why are you here?"She asked him."And why you're here too?"He asked back to Mikan."Hmm I'm here to see...you!"She teased Natsume with a cute cuddley face.Natsume was blushing."Ahh,just kiddin',"Mikan finished her dialog."Hey,Mmmm...Mikan,did something bother you?"asked Natsume."What's bother me?"Mikan asked with confusion."The..,"Natsume tried to finish his dialog."The what,again?"She's confuse again with Natsume's question.

"Aaa'h...,its useless.Hey,forget that I asked just now,"He said and then walked away from the hallway.While that Mikan was confuse about the question."(What did he mean about somethin' bother me?)".After that,Mikan quickly went to her room.She think and think,till she fell a sleep.

Mikan's Room(New Room)_ Day2_ **Morning**

In the morning,she woke up and streched her body really wide.Then,she rushed to her bathroom and also take a bath.She's wearing her gown for the dance.This time the students have to buy their own formal.Mikan's formal was darn good looking.So Mikan wore it with a cute cuddley smile.

Suddenly she heard a knocked on her door again."I think this is Ruka or Hotaru,"She guess.She quickly opened the door and saw that Natsume was waiting for her.She was very shocked.Natsume was leaning against the wall."Natsume why are you here?"asked Mikan.Natsume was very gullible when he saw Mikan."Why?"She asked again because she was not satisfied."I come here to say...,"He was very very gullilble."To say,what?"Mikan was not satisfied again."To say good luck,"He answered and smiled at Mikan.Mikan was gonna said something then...Natsume ran as fast as he could.

Mikan was confused."(Why did Natsume ran just now)".She walked away from her room.Suddenly she saw Noda Sensei was walking closer to her."Hi,Mikan,"Noda Sensei admonish her."Hi to you too,ummm did you see Tsubasa and Misaki?"she answered back and asked him a question."I think they went that way...and your gown is cute and suitable for you,"he answered as he pointed to the left and praised her."Thanks Mr. Noda,"she thanked him and went to the left.

At the left

Mikan saw Tsubasa and Misaki were walking together."How a nice couple they are,"she praised them.Then Tsubasa and Misaki heard Mikan's praised.They quickly turn back and saw Mikan was there."Mikan!!!"Tsubasa tried to yell at her."Tsubasa,over here!"she yelled back at him.Mikan walk closer to them."Ummm I'm searchin' for a dance partner,can you help me,"Mikan asked them for help."Hey you know me the doctor of partners,"Tsubasa answered and kiddin' her."Uhhh you didnt' forgot your jokes,arent' you tired of that joke hah?"Mikan was getting bored of Tsubasa's jokes."Mikan, I think your partner will be Natsume b'cause he is suitable for you,"Tsubasa teased Mikan but he was serius that time."Yuke!!!"Mikan teased Natsume by letting her tongue out."Hmm don't worry about your partner,give the mission to me,"Misaki tried to help her."Thanks and bye I'm gonna go to class,"Mikan finished her dialog."Bye!!!!"Tsubasa and Misaki said at the same time.

At classroom B

Mikan was sitting behind Hotaru Imai.She was soo dizzy about the partner thing,some of her classmates said that she is suitable with Ruka or some of them said that she is suitable with Natsume.She tried to calm herself but it didn t' work.Suddenly Hotaru open her dialog first,"How's the partner thing goin'"."Hmmm not quietly but don't ask me anymore question about the partner thin',ok,"Mikan answered."Hmm why not and...this isn't the question about the thing,ok,"Hotaru asked her and remembered Mikan's said just now."B'cause I'm getting dizzy about it,"she answered quietly.

"Ummm wha..."Hotaru didn't finished her dialog,suddenly the anoucement sounded again,"Ok,all students can line up at the assamblage"."OUHHH NOOOO!!!!!!"Mikan shouted because she didn't found any partners.

At the assamblage

"Ok,the elemantry students are lining up over here,the middle school students are over there and the high school division students are over the left of the elemantry school students,"Narumi commened to all of the students in the academy."Pssst,Hotaru can you help me?"asked Mikan quietly to Hotaru."Help you about what?"Hotaru asked Mikan back quietly."The partner thin',"Answered Mikan."Ouhh,you have to find it yourself,"Hotaru barefaced said."Darn Hotaru!"Mikan quietly spoke.Sumire heard their conversation,then report to Jinno Sensei.

"Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai please come to infront,"Mr. Jinno commened to Mikan and Hotaru.Mikan and Hotaru came infront."What do you talking about back there?"asked Mr. Jinno."Ummm...about our future,"Hotaru answered and tried to covered it up."What about your future?"asked Jinno again."Just punish us,"Mikan tried to covered it up too."Stupid Mikan,"Hotaru also spoke quietly."Hmmmm...I see you honest to punish you both, so you both free now,you both can go back in line.

"Huh,"Mikan sigh."Thanks,Hotaru,"Mikan thanked Hotaru."Don't thank me,thank you and please keep quiet,"she thanked back."And ok, I finish my speech so you can go to your places and get ready for the alice dance,"Narumi finished his speech."I didn't heard anythin',"said Mikan.Then Mikan went to Central Town with her best friends.

At the Central Town** Afternoon**

Mikan started to buy some foods and then drinks and also she didn't forget granpa's cooking,her special food,lob.may.breadLobster mayonnaise bread.The food cost 30 rabbits or Rt 30."Hotaru,I only left Rt 10,how about you?"she explained to Hotaru that she has Rt 10."Ummm,I think like Rt 100 only,"she answered with a guess."Hey,I think is already 1.50 O'clock,"said Anna to remember her best friends."Whaa...t!!"Mikan shocked."Hey,don't worry,"calm Yuu to Mikan."How do I calm like this kind a time!!!"Mikan shouted to Yuu."MIKAN!!!!!"Yuu shouted to calm Mikan."WHAT!"Mikan suddenly realize."Hey whe have only 10 minutes before the anual Alice dance start,"explained Nonoko to her best friends."Lets go...!!"commened Mikan with happiness.

At the Anual Alice Dance

"Hi,Mikan where's your partner?"Suddenly Tsubasa asked Mikan."Ummm...is not goin' so fine,"answered Mikan."Hey,who is your date...,Misaki,"Suddenly a voice came out.Ouhh its Rani."Ouhh Rani is that you...Hmmm I'm going out with Tsubasa again,"Misaki answered."Ok,good luck on your date anyway,"said Rani and she walk away from that place."(Hey...isn't Natsume told the samethin' to me this morning)"said Mikan in her heart."Hey Mikan are you ok?"asked Tsubasa."I'm ok,"Mikan answered quickly."Hey I almost forget my promise.Mikan would you hang out with your friends to find your date ummmm I mean partner,"said Misaki."I know but I rather sit with you guys...or I can find it myself,"she answered."Hey that is a good idea there Mikan,"Tsubasa praised her.Mikan didn't said anything and walk away from them.

At Mikan's friends

"Ummm Ruka you wanna dance?"she invited him."No but you better invite Natsume.He really lookin' lonely though,"he answered."Thanks F.Y.I.,"she thanked him.Mikan walked to find Natsume Hyuuga...then she found him."Haaah there you are!"said Mikan."What do you want polka-dots?"he answered."Don't call me that!.Ummm...do you want to dance with me ?"she invited him.But the same time Romeo was there.Romeo alice is to control romance.Romeo use his alice for Natsume.Then... the alice was a success.Natsume agree and then dance together.But he was realize that he was dancing with Mikan."Ummm...Mikan I-I-I lo-lov-love y-you and do you accept it?"Natsume was stuttering."I luv you and I accept it,"Mikan said with a barefaced.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daras's speech:-

Finally,Natsume tell the truth to Mikan.You only have three chapter left.So please send me a riview.  
I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar is wrong.


End file.
